


believe it or not

by Koshii



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshii/pseuds/Koshii
Summary: Hi, I haven't uploaded in awhile, but I typed this up yesterday, and I actually like the idea. I may or may not continue it, so we'll see.EDIT - For the time being, this will be 'completed'. I don't really have any good ideas for this at the moment, and I'm sort of thinking about starting up another thing. (I hate myself sometimes, this being one of those times.)If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. :)





	believe it or not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't uploaded in awhile, but I typed this up yesterday, and I actually like the idea. I may or may not continue it, so we'll see.
> 
> EDIT - For the time being, this will be 'completed'. I don't really have any good ideas for this at the moment, and I'm sort of thinking about starting up another thing. (I hate myself sometimes, this being one of those times.)  
> If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. :)

If someone were to be possessed and tortured for weeks, it would probably make sense for them to want to see close ones after recovering. For Will, that was not the case. He needed time to rest, and of course, it wasn't like he could interact with anyone while he did, but once he was awake, he refused to have any visitors, well, besides his family, who were obviously unavoidable.  
  
Because of this, Mike was confused. Almost angry, but he couldn't be mad at his own friend--he was sure to have some sort of explanation.  
  
And there was an explanation.  
  
Will felt _disgusting_ \--for multiple reasons.  
  
The circles around his eyes were too much, and too noticeable. It made his skin look _dirty_. His wrists and his ankles had a faint ring around them. They were slightly red, and if he looked close enough, there was a bit of yellow in it too. And though he had always had a small frame, he felt too small now, and it made him feel weak and useless. Basically, he just didn't like how he looked at all.  
  
The whole time he recovered, he tried his hardest to cover up as much as he could, which would work since long clothing made sense in this cold weather.  
  
Joyce and Jonathan were concerned, but they tried to understand and let him be. Though, after a whole week, one would assume Will would get over it, but he   didn't, so Joyce finally decided it'd be best to help him.  
  
"Mom," Will's voice croaked, "could I have more water, please?"  
  
"Sure, sweetie-" The doorbell rang, probably twice or maybe three times in just a few seconds, "just give me a moment."  
  
Joyce quickly moved to the door, opening it, surprised, but not entirely, to see Mike, "Oh, hi, Mike."  
  
"Mrs. Byers, is Will home?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Can I _please_ just see him? It's been a week," Mike was visibly stressed, and his foot tapped the ground as he grew more and more impatient.  
  
Joyce sighed, glancing at Will's bedroom, then back at Mike, "...come on in."

\--  
  
"Here, I got you your water. Be sure to sit up when you drink, ok?" Joyce walked in, carefully handing over the glass of water to her son. She grinned as he took it once it was close enough, taking large gulps, "and...you have a guest."  
  
Will paused, blinking, and staring at his doorway. There, he saw Mike, a worried look on his face. Slowly, he placed down his glass on his bedside table, looking completely shocked and confused.  
  
Mike waved, "Hey, Will," He walked closer as Joyce began to back away, the two trading places, "you doing ok?"  
  
They stared at each other silently, feeling a bit odd now that they finally get to see each other again. But soon after, Will looked down at his lap, wincing, "I guess."  
  
"Will," Mike sat at the edge of his bed, "what's wrong?" He shot Joyce a look of _we need privacy_ , and she caught it, nodding, and closing the door behind her as she went back to the kitchen.  
  
Will frowned, mumbling, "Nothing."  
  
Mike put his hand on top of Will's, sighing, "Will, I just want us to go back to when things were normal. I want you to be happier, and I want to try and help in any way I can to make that happen--but I can't if you won't talk to me. So please. Talk to me."  
  
"I," Will glanced at their hands, his stomach twisting a bit, but not in a bad way. He felt something sharp in his heart. The way Mike sounded so desperate, almost _hopeless_ , made Will let out a shaky sigh, "I-I can't-"  
  
"Can't talk to me? Why? You can't keep it inside, Will. You have to let it out at some poi-"  
  
"I can't look at you!"  
  
Mike widened his eyes, squeezing his hand without realizing, "...why?"  
  
Will bit his lip, cursing himself internally for letting it slip, but there was no turning back now, "Because," His eyes fogged up, and tears formed at the corners of his eyes, "because I'm gross."

  
"You're not-"  
  
"Yes, I am- I look terrible. I can't stand looking at other people. Let alone talk to them. It's not just the outside, I'm terrible on the in-" Will clapped his other hand over his mouth on instinct, stopping himself from going any further. The hot tears rolled down his face, dripping onto his lap.  
  
Mike was quick to wrap his arms around Will, "You're not gross. You don't look terrible. You look _fine_ , and I don't care what you look like as long as you’re here with me."  
  
Will cried, returning the hug. He didn't realize how much he needed to hear that, and how much he needed to see _Mike_.  
  
After letting Will cry it out for a few minutes, Mike backed up, just holding his shoulder. He used his other hand to hold Will's face up. He smiled, and he seemed to have some sort of look in his eyes, "Believe it or not, but you look good. Even if you were just possessed by some weird shadow monster--going through literal hell, you still look good. You can take my word," Mike even added a small wink.  
  
Will actually _giggled_ , "Thanks..." He hugged Mike again, "thank you, Mike."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, I need some motivation to write...cough.
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter/Instagram - yellingkoshii


End file.
